Niewidoczny
by Minerwa
Summary: Aberforth na pogrzebie brata


Dedykowane EgoVagus. Nie potrafię ubrać tego wszystkiego w słowa w sposób, w jaki zrobiłaś to Ty, wiesz jednak, ile kryje się pod tymi znaczkami. Z życzeniami, abyś nie pozostawała niewidoczna nie tyle dla innych, co dla samej siebie.

Sama wiesz,

M.

* * *

**Niewidoczny**

Był cudowny letni dzień.

Aberforth Dumbledore patrzył na marmurowy postument, który za niespełna godzinę miał stać się miejscem spoczynku jego brata. Na pogrzebie obecne były różne stworzenia, począwszy od czarodziejów, przez hogwarckie duchy i poltergeista Irytka, aż po wyłaniające się z jeziora trytony i stojące na skraju lasu centaury. Wielu ludzi było naprawdę załamanych, inni chcieli sprawić takie wrażenie, lecz po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się nietrudno było dostrzec, że przywiodła ich tu wyłącznie ciekawość. Aberforth Dumbledore nie uzewnętrzniał swych myśli, po raz kolejny przybrał maskę obojętności. Czasem zdarzały się chwile, kiedy wylewał swą wściekłość na Albusa, ale nie rozpaczał. Nigdy.

_Ostatni pogrzeb, w którym uczestniczył, był pogrzebem Ariany. Razem z Albusem przyjmowali kondolencje, aż w końcu brat wyszeptał do niego:_

_- Przykro mi._

_- To ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć, a teraz jeszcze masz czelność robić z siebie pokrzywdzonego? – wycedził Aberforth przez zęby zirytowany przygnębioną postawą, jaką jego rozmówca przybrał przed gośćmi._

_- Była moją siostrą. – Albus wbił wzrok w ziemię. Patrzenie na młodszego Dumbledore'a sprawiało mu w obecnej sytuacji ogromną trudność._

_- A ty jej bratem. To ci jakoś nie przeszkodziło w codziennym ignorowaniu jej. Była dla ciebie nikim! – Mężczyzna coraz bardziej podnosił głos, całkowicie ignorując ludzi stojących wokół nich._

_- Jeśli tak twierdzisz – Albus spojrzał bratu w oczy – to muszę uznać cię za, wybacz mi, człowieka ograniczonego._

_Młodszy Dumbledore uderzył starszego pięścią w twarz. Rozległ się chrzęst łamanej kości, a Albus zachwiał się na nogach. Z nosa pociekła mu krew._

_- Zamknij się, morderco! To przez ciebie Ariana nie żyje! Przez CIEBIE! – wrzasnął Aberforth łamiącym się głosem. Był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy w czyjejś obecności pozwolił sobie na łzy. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i prawie wybiegł z cmentarza, zostawiając brata, który nawet nie śmiał się bronić, wraz ze zszokowanym tłumem mającym później udawać, że tej sceny nigdy nie widzieli._

W pierwszych rzędach razem ze zgorzkniałym barmanem i kadrą nauczycielską Hogwartu siedzieli urzędnicy Ministerstwa Magii. Ich obecność denerwowała Aberfortha. Zapewne martwili się, kto będzie podejmował za nich decyzje i odpowiadał za błędy, które tak często popełniali. Oni nie znali Albusa Dumbledore'a… On też nie znał.

_Załamany Aberforth siedział w kącie pokoju. Był wieczór po pogrzebie Ariany. _

_- Aberforth… - zaczął nieśmiało Albus, szykując się do wyjścia. Ubrany był w gruby płaszcz podróżny. Nos miał ciągle opuchnięty, mimo że mógłby uleczyć go jednym machnięciem różdżki._

_- Czego chcesz? – spytał opryskliwie młodszy Dumbledore, zrywając się na nogi._

_- Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, mam zamiar wyjechać. – Starszy brat porzucił lękliwy, przepraszający ton, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło młodzieńca. Zbliżył się do Albusa i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, powiedział:_

_- Wreszcie jesteś wolny, co?_

_Po tych słowach Aberforth odwrócił się i nie patrząc więcej na brata, poszedł do swojego niewielkiego pokoiku. W drodze usłyszał jeszcze westchnienie Albusa i cichy trzask drzwi. Chwycił pierwszy napotkany przedmiot i cisnął nim ze złością o ścianę. Nie potrafił wtedy pojąć, że brat udał się na poszukiwanie Gellerta Grindelwalda. Zostawił rozpadającą się rodzinę dla większego dobra._

Dumbledore przerwał swoje rozmyślania, kątem oka dostrzegając członków Zakonu Feniksa. Przypomniał sobie jego dawny skład i początki…

_Wysoki mężczyzna otworzył drzwi gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Barman przywitał go z lekkim zdziwieniem i zaprosił na zaplecze. W kominku płonął ogień. Nad nim wisiał portret jasnowłosej dziewczyny. Albus zatrzymał na moment wzrok na jej twarzy, po czym usiadł w starym sfatygowanym fotelu._

_- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Aberforth, dokładając drewna do paleniska. Brat grzecznie odmówił, po czym spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Zakładam, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę._

_- Naprawdę? – W głosie Albusa słychać było uprzejme zainteresowanie._

_- Inaczej byś tu nie przyszedł – stwierdził szorstko mężczyzna, po czym usiadł._

_- Nie zgodzę się z tobą, choć w istocie przychodzę w konkretnym celu. – Barman prychnął. – Słyszałeś chyba o kimś, kto tytułuje się Lordem Voldemortem?_

_- Och, trudno było nie słyszeć! Porównują go do Grindelwalda. Chcesz podsunąć mu Insygnia?_

_Starszy Dumbledore przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym ignorując ostatnią uwagę, powiedział:_

_- Myślałem raczej o przeciwstawieniu się temu… człowiekowi. Już w szkole interesował się czarną magią. Warto zastanowić się nad jakąś organizacją opozycyjną, nie sądzisz?_

_- Świetny pomysł! – wykrzyknął z ironią Aberforth, a potem dodał gorzko: - Oczywiście ty będziesz jej przewodził?_

_- Przyznam, że liczyłem na pomoc twoją i innych przy tworzeniu Zakonu Feniksa, jednakże…_

_-Zakonu FENIKSA? Chcesz nazwać tę „organizację" ZAKONEM Feniksa? – Młodszy Dumbledore wybuchnął ironicznym śmiechem._

_- Cieszę się, że mogłem cię rozbawić. Voldemort bez ustanku werbuje nowych zwolenników, musimy stawić mu czoła, zanim będzie za późno. – Po tych słowach Albus wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Spojrzał jeszcze na portret Ariany, mówiąc: - Nie chciałaby, żebyś siedział bezczynnie, podczas gdy świat czarodziejów jest niszczony przez kogoś, kto uważa, że może wszystko._

W tym momencie do marmurowego postumentu podszedł zapłakany Hagrid z ciałem dyrektora spoczywającym w jego ramionach. Ceremoniał pogrzebowy wydawał się Dumbledore'owi taki obcy, odległy, jakby w ogóle w nim nie uczestniczył.

Aberforth działał w Zakonie nieoficjalnie, po cichu przekazując Albusowi informacje, jakie udało mu się zdobyć w barze będącym miejscem spotkań najdziwniejszych typów. Barman odgrywał swoją rolę nawet po upadku Voldemorta. Robił to w przekonywujący sposób – niewielu wiedziało, czyim jest bratem.

_ W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem, jak i w całym Hogsmeade, panowało ogromne poruszenie. Tęgi, zarośnięty mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i unosząc wysoko brudny kufel, zawołał grubym głosem:_

_- Za Harry'ego Pottera!_

_Odpowiedział mu wrzask tłumu mężczyzn, kobiet i bliżej nieokreślonych stworzeń. Tylko barman patrzył na wszystkich spode łba. Naprzeciw niego na wysokim krześle siedział czarodziej z długą brodą._

_- On naprawdę nie żyje? – spytał go Aberforth nerwowym szeptem._

_- Nie sądzę. Gdzieś się ukrywa niezdolny do działania, ale za jakiś czas w jakiś sposób spróbuje tu wrócić. – W głosie Albusa słychać było smutek; mimo to niebieskie oczy wciąż dobrotliwie migotały._

_- A ten chłopak? Ten Potter? Co z nim zrobicie?_

_- Umieszczę go jeszcze tej nocy u ciotki i wuja. Hagrid już po niego pojechał._

_- Chyba żartujesz! – wrzasnął właściciel gospody. Gdyby nie zamieszanie, zapewne wszystkie głowy zwróciłyby się w jego stronę. Mimo to czarodziej rozejrzał się niespokojnie i dodał ciszej, choć nadal nerwowo: - Co jeśli jego zwolennicy będą chcieli go odszukać? Mugole zapewnią mu bezpieczeństwo? Chłopak będzie sławny! Każdy człowiek w naszym świecie będzie znał jego imię! Przeżyje szok, jak już trafi do Hogwartu!_

_- Właśnie. – Albus spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy. – Lepiej dla niego, jeśli będzie dorastał w niewiedzy. Możliwe, że odegra jeszcze jakąś ważną rolę._

_- To jeszcze dziecko, do cholery! Chcesz go hodować jak świniaka na rzeź?_

_- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział spokojnie starszy Dumbledore. – Zrozum, może być tak, że Harry będzie naszą ostatnią deską ratunku…_

_- Voldemorta NIE MA. Zniknął i póki co nie wraca, a ty już planujesz kolejną ofiarę w imię WIĘKSZEGO DOBRA! I znowu poświęcasz wszystkich, tylko nie siebie!_

_ Iskierki w oczach Albusa przygasły. Nie zaprzeczył. Wiedział, że do końca życia będzie pokutował za błędy popełnione w młodości. Należało mu się, nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego._

_- Aberforth, zrozum – odezwał się wreszcie błagalnym tonem. – Nie będę go do niczego zmuszał, dam mu możliwość wyboru. Muszę umieścić Harry'ego u wujostwa. Są jedynymi krewnymi jego matki, która oddała za niego życie. Utrzymywanie go w pobliżu ludzi z tą samą krwią jest jedynym sposobem, żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo._

_- Wielki Albus Dumbledore nie potrafi znaleźć żadnej alternatywy? – zapytał ironicznie barman._

_- Może nie jest on w istocie tak wielki, jak wszyscy sądzą. – Albus wstał, skłonił się lekko przed bratem i wyszedł._

Tej nocy, gdy dyrektor wybrał się w podróż razem z Potterem, Aberforth wiedział, że nigdy go więcej nie zobaczy. Kilka dni wcześniej brat zaszczycił go swoją obecnością w pubie.

_Barman spał w pokoju nad gospodą, kiedy obudziło go głośne walenie w drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Była druga w nocy. Wstał i półprzytomnie zszedł po schodach na dół, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką._

_- Nie widać, że zamknięte? – wrzasnął, kiedy doszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał przez niewielką szybkę i mruknął coś pod nosem. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, a magiczna kłódka opadła na ziemię z łoskotem. Otworzył._

_- Wybacz późną porę. Czy mogę…?_

_- Właź – odpowiedział Aberforth. Wpuściwszy brata do środka, usiadł na najbliższym krześle i zaprosił Albusa, by do niego dołączył._

_- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ostatnio często opuszczam zamek. – Barman ziewnął przeciągle. – Nie zajmę ci wiele czasu. Pamiętasz to lusterko, które kupiłeś rok temu od Mundungusa?_

_- Ta, no, co z nim? – Czarodziej podparł głowę rękoma i przymknął oczy. Ton jego głosu był senny._

_- To jedno z dwukierunkowych lusterek – zaczął dyrektor Hogwartu, nie zważając na ignorancję brata. – Drugie należy do Harry'ego Pottera, dostał je od Syriusza na Gwiazdkę._

_- I co w związku z tym?_

_- Może przyjść taki czas, kiedy nie będę mógł kontaktować się z Harrym. Nie, nie przerywaj mi, proszę! Kiedy wypowiesz głośno i wyraźnie imię i nazwisko właściciela drugiego lusterka, zobaczysz w swoim, co aktualnie odbija jego własne. To bardzo ważne, żeby pan Potter nie wiedział, że to ty go obserwujesz. Jeśli ja… nie będę miał takiej możliwości, to miej na niego oko, dobrze?_

_- Nie wolisz, żebym ci oddał to szkiełko? – zapytał znudzonym głosem Aberforth._

_- To musisz być ty. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? – Albus wpatrywał się w brata uważnie._

_- Tak, dobra, dobra. Pozwolisz mi już iść spać?_

_- Oczywiście, dobranoc. – Starszy Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł w ciemną noc._

Zapadła cisza. Aberforth zorientował się, że jakiś mały człowieczek skończył przemawiać. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy rozpoczął swój wywód na temat szlachetności i wielkości Albusa… Bo o czym innym mógł mówić? Wszyscy postrzegali jego brata jako ideał, świętość. Był dla nich niczym Bóg w ludzkim ciele. Nagle biały postument stanął w magicznych płomieniach, rozległy się okrzyki przerażenia. Płomienie zgasły, odsłaniając biały grobowiec. Aberforth wstał z miejsca, nie zważając na otaczający go świat, dla którego i tak zawsze pozostawał niewidoczny.

Zakon Feniksa ma teraz nowe zadanie – muszą utrzymać przy życiu tyle osób, ile się da. Bez Albusa Dumbledore'a - ich mentora, przewodnika - nic nie będzie takie samo i oni wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

- Panie Dumbledore, pragnę złożyć najszczersze kondolencje z powodu… - zaczął Korneliusz Knot, obracając w dłoniach cytrynowozielony melonik. Aberforth zignorował go i mrucząc coś pod nosem, skierował się do bramy zamku.

Był cudowny letni dzień…

* * *

Jeśli dotarliście do tego miejsca, oznacza to, iż przebrnęliście przez tekst. Jestem bardzo ciekawa Waszej opinii o nim! :)


End file.
